Electronic cigarette is also known as a virtual cigarette or an electronic atomizer. As a replacement for cigarettes, the electronic cigarette is usually used for smoking cessation. The appearance and taste of the electronic cigarette are similar to that of the conventional cigarette, while it does not contain tar, suspended particles and other harmful ingredients in the conventional cigarette.
The electronic cigarette is mainly composed of an atomizer and a battery assembly. As a core device of the electronic cigarette to generate atomizing gas, the quality and taste of the smoke are dependent on the atomization effect of the atomizer. A conventional heating element of the atomizer is a spiral heating wire wrapped around a positioning shaft. When the heating wire is powered by the battery assembly, the liquid stored in the storage medium will be absorbed by the positioning shaft, and it is then atomized by the heat of the heating wire. However, the heating wire is normally a resistance wire, such as a nickel-chromium alloy resistance wire. When this type of resistance wire is in direct contact with the liquid, a small amount of metal elements (such as: chromium) or other trace elements (such as phosphorus, carbon, sulfur, etc.) will be generated during the atomizing process, such that the user may inhale cadmium, sulfur and other harmful substances during use, which is harmful to the health of the user.